Friends Forever
by Emmi82
Summary: After high school no one has stayed in touch. But what happens when Troy and Gabriella bump into eachother years later? Changes to M, sorry if you don't like that, just dont read that part
1. Chapter 1

**Friends Forever**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Paula Deanda's walk away kinda inspired me for this story, it will probably end up being like three chapters…short and sweet.**

"Come on baby, let me buy you a drink,' John said, leading his girlfriend into the bar.

"Ok," Gabriella giggled. Hand in hand they walked to the bar and she leaned against it. He stood behind her with his arms placed on the bar, so they were wrapped around her. She turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The 22 yr old couple had met a year ago and a half, and were absolutely perfect for each other.

Meanwhile…

"You want a drink babe," Troy asked.

"Yes please," Dana, his girlfriend of almost a year replied. They walked to the bar and both leaned against it. Troy looked to the side to see a pretty brunette standing there. His jaw dropped.

"Ella?" he asked. Gabriella froze, only one person called her that. She turned to her left to see Troy.

"Troy, is that you?" she said in shock

4 Years ago

"So what are we going to do?" Troy asked.

"I don't know," Gabriella sighed, as they sat on the park bench. Tomorrow they were leaving for college, Troy to UCLA, Gabriella to Yale.

"You know I love you, but I feel as if we stay together, the long distance thing will get to us. After 2 years, I don't want to end on bad terms with you," he replied.

"I agree," she said.

"Maybe it will be good for us," Troy said placing his hand on hers. "Our relationship is built on fate, and if in a few years we meet up again then maybe we were meant to be."

"Yeah," she smiled.

"I really don't want to call this a break up," he said and she laughed.

"I agree, break up as such a bad connotation," Gabriella cringed.

"It makes it sound like we hate each other," he laughed.

"How about we are just going our separate ways for now, and we will see what happens in the future," Gabriella suggested.

"I like it," he smiled.

End Flashback

"Oh my god, I can't believe it is you," he said walking over to her. He really could not believe it was his high school sweetheart, the one he was madly in love with. Dana looked at him confused but followed.

"I know it has been so long," she said hugging him. As she hugged him she quickly remembered being in his arms in high school, but erased the memory from her mind quickly.

"How have you been," he asked.

"Good, really good, you," she smiled back.

"Great," he said.

"And who might this be?" she asked interested.

"Oh this is my girlfriend Dana," he smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled back and shook her hand.

"Is this your boyfriend?" he asked referring to John.

"Yeah, this is John," she said introducing him and wrapping herself around him.

"So how do you two know each other," Dana asked.

"High school," they replied in unison.

"You were good friends?" John asked.

"You could say that," Troy smirked and Gabriella smiled.

"Cool," John said.

"You two didn't keep in touch," Dana asked.

"No it was hard with me at UCLA and Ella at Yale," Troy replied and Dana nodded.

"Have you kept in touch with anyone?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Nope," he replied. "You?"

"I talk to Tay every so often otherwise no," she said.

"Gabs I just saw everyone walk in we should go say hi," John said referring to their friends.

"Ok," she replied.

"Well it was great seeing you Troy," Gabriella smiled and hugged him.

"You too," he smiled back.

"Nice meeting you," Gabriella smiled sweetly to Dana.

"You too," Dana smiled back.

"Take care of her," Troy joked to John.

"I will," he laughed.

"See you later," Gabriella said and she and John turned around. John put his arm around his girlfriend, leading her to their friends.

"Ella?" he asked in a questioning manner.

"Just a nickname," she smiled and he nodded.

_He looked good. God I can't believe I actually ran into Troy. My high school sweetheart. The Troy that I used to be in love with. Troy my first love. _

"Hey Gabs, you seem a little quiet," her best friend Amy said to her.

"Can I talk to you for a sec," Gabriella asked.

"Of course," she replied and they went into the bathroom.

"I just ran into my high school sweetheart," Gabriella said. Gabriella had told Amy about Troy, considering they had been best friends since freshman year of college.

"What!" Amy exclaimed.

"I just saw Troy Bolton," she said clearly.

"Oh my god," Amy exclaimed. Gabriella just nodded. "How was it? What happened? Was it awkward? How does he look?"

Gabriella thought for a second. "Well of course he looked good," she said in a duh tone. "It was better than I expected it to be, not awkward. I mean he just saw me and we started talking he introduced me to his girlfriend, I introduced him to John, caught up for a few seconds and that is it," she replied.

"You met his girlfriend!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah what is the big deal?" Gabriella asked.

"Were you jealous," Amy asked and Gabriella looked at her like she was crazy.

"No! She seems like a really sweet girl, plus I am with John," Gabriella replied.

"Did he seem jealous when you introduced him to John," Amy asked.

"No! Amy why are you asking me this?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Maybe cause you just ran into your first love who you will always love," Amy replied in a duh tone.

"I won't always love him," Gabriella shot back. _Will I? _

"Gabriella he is your first love, and you never forget your first love, and you two didn't have a nasty break up," she said. Gabriella sighed and leaned against the sink.

"Tell me what you are thinking Gabs," she said in a caring tone. Gabriella took a deep breath.

"I am thinking I don't love him anymore, but I miss him. I mean he was the best friend I have ever had, he changed my life," Gabi replied seriously. _Oh she will definitely always love him._

"Seeing him brought back some memories?" she asked and Gabriella nodded. "I think you need a drink."

"Ok," Gabriella laughed. They walked out of the bathroom and up to the bar.

"Two martinis," Amy ordered.

Gabriella then felt someone playfully nudge her. She turned to the side to see Troy standing there.

"Fancy running into you again," he smiled and Gabriella laughed. Amy raised her eyebrows at the two. Just then the bartender handed the two girls their drinks.

"Well I am going to let you two catch up," Amy said and darted off.

"So," Troy said leaning on the bar and looking at her. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, I am in med school right now," she replied.

"Wouldn't have predicted that one," he said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. "I am kidding that is great."

"Thanks, what about you?" she asked. "Still playing basketball?"

He shook is head, "Coaching actually."

"Like father like son," she laughed.

"I know right," he laughed.

"I wonder what everyone else is up to," Gabriella said.

"Me too, it is kinda crazy we were inseparable and now we don't even know where anyone is," Troy said turning around and leaning his back against the bar.

"I know, it is actually kind of sad," Gabriella said, doing the same.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Did you ever think that we would all end up together in Albuquerque, still best friends, and our kids would be best friends and we would all live…" Gabriella said.

"Happily ever after?" Troy finished looking at her.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"All the time, yet we had no idea that it was all just a fantasy," Troy said looking out into the crowd.

"And how naïve we were," she said and he laughed.

"So," she said turning to Troy, "Dana seems nice, how long have you been together?"

"Almost a year," he smiled.

"That's great, you seem really happy," she smiled back.

"So do you, what about you and John," he asked.

"About a year and a half," she replied.

"Wow," he said. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah longest since…" she stopped, realizing what she was about to say. They both knew their relationship was going to come up but were trying as hard as possible for it not to.

"It's okay, we dated for a long time," Troy said trying to keep things from getting too awkward.

"Too long," Gabriella joked.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"I am kidding," she laughed.

"I know," he smiled. _God that smile makes me so weak. No it used to make me so weak. _"Seeing you brings back so many memories," he laughed.

"I know what you mean," she laughed back.

"Name one," he asked in a trivial manner.

"The last time I saw you," she said.

"The park bench," he smiled and she nodded. "Where I told you that…" He looked at her blankly.

_Fate will bring us back together._

"Hey fate did bring us back together, but as friends," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah," he smiled back. "I miss you Ella, you really are the best friend I have ever had."

"I miss you too Troy, we should hang out sometime," she said.

"I would like that," he smiled.

**Please Review! BTW I think I have held the record for most updates/new stories in one day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends Forever**

**Best Friends?**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: Sorry I changed it to M, but it was just really tempting. I pretty much warn you when it gets mature so if you don't like that stuff just stop reading then.**

6 Months Later

Troy and Gabriella had become the best of friends again. They were always there for each other. Dana and Troy had broken up, for things just weren't working out. John and Gabriella were still together, so Troy and Gabriella's relationship was purely platonic, and they liked it like that. Gabriella was always setting him up with new girls but she wasn't very good at it.

"So I met this new girl at school," Gabriella said as she and Troy sat down to lunch.

"Yeah," he said.

"And you two definitely need to meet," she said.

"I would say ok, but I might have to say no because is better at setting people up," he said and she threw a french fry at him.

"You don't even want to know what she is like?" Gabriella asked.

"No, cause you like everybody, and you want to set every nice person you meet up with me," he said eating.

"What if I told you she is dancing for the Knicks to pay for med school and was offered to be a Victoria's Secret model?" she asked raising her eyebrows. He looked up at her in shock. She burst into laughter.

"What's her number," he asked and she laughed.

FEW DAYS LATER

"Troy!" Gabriella called walking into his apartment. "Troy Bolton!"

"Do you know how to knock?" he asked walking out of his bedroom.

"Not really," she smiled.

"So how was the date?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"I have a question, how could someone that dumb be in med school?" he asked and she laughed. "But she is hot."

"So did you do her?" she asked casually.

"Gabriella!" he asked shocked at her question.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"That is none of your business," he said.

"Oh my god you so did," she said getting up and he rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think that," he asked.

"Cause you didn't deny it," she said in a duh tone.

"I am not talking about this," he said embarrassed.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Troy, I would have done the same thing," she joked. He looked at her like she was absolutely insane. "What if I was single and met a hot guy, I would do him," she said in a duh tone.

"Who are you? Sharpay?" he asked confused and she laughed.

"I am proud of you Troy," she said patting his shoulder, "about time you got some."

"Remind me why I am friends with you again?" he asked.

"Cause you love me," she smiled.

"Uh huh," he said rolling his eyes.

A WEEK LATER

"Who is it?" Troy called in response to the knocking on the door.

"It's me," Gabriella called. Troy opened the door for her and she walked in clearly upset.

"Are you okay?" he asked closing the door behind him. She sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"John got offered a job today," she said deadpan looking up at him.

"Isn't that a good thing," he asked confused walking towards the couch.

"In California," she said putting her head in her hands stressed.

"Oh Ella I am sorry," he said sincerely. He sat across from her on the coffee table.

"Did he take it," Troy asked.

"Not yet, but it is an offer he can't refuse," she replied.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Writer for the LA Times sports section," she replied.

"Damn, so you don't want to tell him that he shouldn't go," he assumed.

"Of course not," she replied and he nodded.

"Did he ask you to come with him," Troy asked.

"He wants me to stay till the end of the school year then transfer to a school in LA," she replied. Seeing how stressed she was, moved next to her and patted his lap. She lay down on her side with her head on his lap, facing away from him.

"What do you want to do," he asked playing with her hair.

"Moving across the country to be with someone is a big commitment," she said.

"You are right," he agreed.

"And I don't know if I am ready for that yet," she said.

"But?" he asked.

"I love him," she said and he nodded. "What should I do?" she said turning around looking up at him.

"This is your decision Ella," he said.

"I know, but you always have advice," she said and he smiled.

"Well if you really love him to the point where you don't know what to do without him, and you can imagine spending the rest of your life with him then go, but if not then I don't think you should give up your life here," he said and she nodded.

"Thanks, you always know what to say," she smiled.

"What can I say I am just so wonderful," he joked and she hit him.

"Well I should go," Gabriella said getting up.

"Ok, call me and tell me what happens," he said.

"Will do," she said. "Thanks," she smiled.

"Of course," he replied. They hugged and she left.

She went straight to John's, and used her key to get in. He was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey babe," he said as she walked in.

"Hey," she replied. He turned off the TV and she sat next to him.

"We obviously have a lot to talk about," Gabriella said and he nodded.

"I want you to go to LA," she said and he smiled. "But I don't think I can come with you." His smile faded.

"Why not, I thought you loved me," he said.

"I do, it is just I am so young, and I have a whole life here. I don't know if I can just throw that all away," she said.

"I understand," he mumbled.

"Thanks," she smiled.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

John had left for California, and they would occasionally talk, just to see how one another were doing. Gabriella was not heartbroken by the break up, she realized that they didn't really have a future together. She was spending more and more time with Troy, just because they had so much fun together. Right now they were watching a movie. They were on the couch at Troy's, their heads at different sides but with their legs intertwined.

"Can I have the popcorn," Troy asked.

"No," she replied putting some in her mouth, and not looking at him.

"What the…" he asked and she laughed.

"It is mine and you have already had more than me," she said.

"Fine if that is the way you are gonna be," he said. He got up and climbed on top of her reaching for the popcorn.

"Troy!" she squealed. She was moving around the popcorn so he couldn't get it. He reached for it and knocked it out of her hands. She looked to see what had happened and her lips brushed against his. As they did sparks went through their bodies. They just stared at one another.

"I…I," she stuttered but he leaned in and lightly kissed her. He was about to pull away but she kissed back. They deepened the kiss and laid there making out. It was just like, or even better than it was in high school. Neither of them wanted to ruin their friendship, but at the same time did not want to pull apart. The make out session got more and more intense. Troy was laying half on his side, and half on top of Gabriella. His hand moved from her thigh and up and down her sides. He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans. Shocked she stopped kissing him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have," he said.

"No," she said and kissed him. "Keep going," she whispered in his ear.

WARNING THIS IS WHERE IT GETS SEXUAL AND MATURE

As he unzipped her jeans, she smiled to herself at the fact that he remembered exactly what she liked. It was like he still knew every inch of her body. He slipped his hand over her underwear and gently moved it back and forth, slowly beginning to arouse her. She moaned through the kiss, which she knew he loved more than anything. He slowly moved his hand into her underwear and began to rub her with his entire hand. She sighed, having to break away from the kiss. He then moved a few fingers up and down her folds and she moaned even more. She was starting to get wet which he loved. He had the ability to get her off without even going inside of her, and when he did it was usually before they had sex. He looked up and watched her moan and sigh.

"Do you want me to…" he asked.

"No, you are perfect," she sighed and he smiled. After a few more minutes she hit her climax and pretty much screamed. He pulled his hand out and kissed her forehead.

"You haven't lost your touch," she said playing with his hair and he laughed.

"Glad you liked it," he smiled.

"You know I always do," she smiled back which made him laugh. He flipped her over and held her close. Neither of them knew if this was the right thing to do, but for right now it just seemed perfect.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friends Forever**

**Friends With Benefits**

**Rating: M**

**This is really sexual, just warning you guys.**

The next morning Troy woke up to see Gabriella wrapped around him. He had yet to figure out if he still loved her, he knew she would always have a special place in his heart, but was a little confused. However, he couldn't help but smile. She was absolutely gorgeous, and loved holding her. Then he realized neither of them were dressed. He then remembered the couch and then moving things into the bedroom. _Oh god, what did we get ourselves into?_ But hey, Gabriella was naked in his bed, so he couldn't really complain. Suddenly he felt her squirm.

"Hey," he smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"Sleep well?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. Then she realized that they were both naked. He laughed at her shocked expression. She buried her head into his chest embarrassed.

"I am such a whore," she said into his chest and he laughed.

"Nooo," he said (in the way he says it up on the rooftop when she says 'I just humiliated myself') rubbing her back. "At least it wasn't anything we haven't done before."

"True," she mumbled. She looked up at him so her chin was resting on chest.

"Wanna do it again?" he asked.

"Ok," she smiled. He pulled her up so they were face to face. They leaned in and passionately kissed her. As he reached down and began to get her wet, she grabbed him and began to jack him off. She really didn't need to, for she was moaning in his ear and that was arousing him enough.

"You ready," he asked.

"Yes," she moaned. He flipped her over so she was on the bottom. He slipped himself inside of her and began to thrust back and forth. Electric shocks went through their body as they moved back and forth. They both panted and moaned until they hit their climaxes. He fell over to the side lying next to her.

"That was…" she panted.

"Amazing," he finished.

She turned to the side and wrapped herself around him. He kissed the top of her head.

"You want some breakfast," he asked.

"I want to cuddle a little bit longer," she said in a baby type voice and he laughed.

"Ok," he said laughing. After a little bit longer they both decided it was time to wake up. She took a shower and got dressed while she made breakfast. They then sat down at the island eating.

"So what are we now," Troy asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I just got out of an intense relationship and I don't know if I am ready to jump into one again."

"I know, and we are best friends, I don't want to ruin that, so should we forget about last night, cause no offence Ella, I don't really like you like that," he said.

"None taken," she replied. "But…"

"Last night was just too good?" he asked reading her mind and she nodded. "Well then what do we do?"

"I dunno," she said and stopped to think, "how about a friends with benefits type of thing?"

"Like we stay best friends, but we can hook up if we want to, with no emotional attachment?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I like it," he smiled.

"But no dates, no PDA, holding hands, stuff like that," Gabriella said.

"Of course not," he replied. "And we can see other people if we want right?"

"Of course," she said.

"Perfect," he smiled.

"Yeah, well I got to go," she said putting her plate in the sink. "I will see you later."

"Yep," he replied. They kissed each other on the cheek and she walked out.

LATER THAT DAY

"So what is going on with you and Troy," Amy asked while she and Gabriella sat down to lunch.

"He is my best friend," Gabriella said and Amy rolled her eyes. "And there might be a possibility we slept together last night."

"What!" Amy screamed.

"Yeah," Gabriella laughed.

"Then how can you say you are just friends?" Amy asked.

"Cause we are…with benefits," Gabriella said.

"You are friends with benefits with Troy!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's the big deal," Gabriella asked.

"Gabi, he is your high school sweetheart who you were in love with, come on their must be something more," she replied.

"Well there isn't," Gabriella replied.

"Uh huh," Amy said.

WITH TROY

"Wait wait wait," Matt, Troy's best friend said, as they played basketball at the park. Troy just laughed. "You slept with Gabriella?"

"Yep," he said shooting the ball.

"Are you two together now?" Matt asked.

"Nope," Troy replied.

"You are confusing me," Matt said.

"Friends with benefits," he replied.

"Are you kidding me? Are you telling me you can hook up with a gorgeous girl whenever you want, without having any emotional attachment," Matt said in awe.

"Yep," Troy smiled.

"I wish I was you," Matt said.

"Doesn't everyone," Troy joked and Matt threw the basketball at him.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Hey," Gabriella said walking into Troy's apartment. Troy and Gabriella were still best friends, and nothing more. Well except for the fact that they were hooking up on a regular basis. They were a little more touchy feely, but never in public.

"Hey Ella, what up," he replied.

"Nothing really," she said. She laid across the couch draping her legs across his lap. She threw her head back and sighed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, my landlord has just been pissing me off lately," she replied.

"Oh I am sorry," he said.

"It's fine, so how is the team doing?" he asked.

"Great, oh I meant to ask you, one of the trainers is going to be gone for the week, I know you are training to be an orthopedic surgeon, so I was wondering if you could fill in for the week," he asked.

"Yeah, but first I don't know how to tape and stuff, and don't you have like 2 others, do you really need three people for one team," she asked.

"The two others are athletic trainers who can tape and stuff, we need someone more medical. And it isn't for 1 team, it is for 4. Boys and Girls Varsity Basketball, Boys and Girls Varsity Soccer," he replied.

"Ok, well I could use the money," she said clearly down.

"Hey it will be okay," he said reassuringly.

"You sure about that?" she shot back.

"Yes, but for now what can I do to make you feel better," he asked. She just raised her eyebrows at him. He smiled and grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards him and maneuvered her so she was straddling him. They leaned in and kissed each other passionately. He stood up and carried her into the bedroom. He placed her carefully on the bed, so she was sitting up against the pillows and bent down to kiss her. As they passionately made out his hands traveled up her sides removing her shirt. He kissed her neck and she sighed as he did. Desperate for more, she tugged on her shorts and began to pull them down. He looked at her and laughed.

"What," she whined.

"Desperate much," he laughed.

"Please Troy," she begged and he laughed. He bent down to her ear.

"Fine, but only cause I love to touch you," he whispered and she giggled. He kissed her neck, and traveled up towards her mouth. As he kissed her he began to pull down her underwear, which surprised for he usually just slipped his hand under it. But it was nothing he hadn't seen before so she didn't mind.

"I'll do it if you let me see you," he said pulling away and she nodded. "Put the soles of your feet together," he said and she did. He turned so he was laying on his side. He reached up and kissed her, beginning to rub her. She began to sigh, having to pull away from the kiss. He then pulled away and looked down to see how his fingers were traveling up and down her folds. He turned his head and looked at a sighing and panting Gabriella.

"Oh god," she moaned as he played with her clit. His fingers moved faster and she began to moan more.

"Ella you are getting so wet," Troy said, the passion rising over him as well. "It's so hot."

"Make me cum Troy," she sighed. He slid two fingers inside of her and began to move them around gently. He looked up to see her head was thrown back and she was sighing and moaning.

"Yes…harder," she moaned and he pushed his fingers in harder. Noticing she was rubbing her leg and inner thigh with one of her hands, he pulled out.

"Troy…" she protested.

"Trust me, it will last longer," he said. He grabbed her hand and placed it in her folds. He moved her hand up and down as she began to sigh and moan more.

"Feels…so…good," she moaned. "Let me get you off Troy," she sighed.

"Just keep touching yourself," he sighed. With her other hand she removed his from on top of hers and continued to play with herself.

"You like it," she asked sighing from the pleasure.

"Yes…don't stop," he replied.

"I need you inside of me Troy," she begged moaning. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers revealing his erection. He held himself and crawled on top of her. He entered her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held the headboard behind her and began to thrust back and forth. They both panted and moaned as they rocked back and forth.

"Harder Troy," Gabriella moaned and he thrusted into her harder and faster. Minutes later they hit their climaxes and Troy collapsed on top of her. They sighed and he pulled out of her.

"God that was amazing," Gabriella sighed as he fell onto the bed next to her.

"You could definitely say that," Troy said in a duh tone.

"Why is our sex always so good?" Gabriella asked Troy and he burst out laughing.

"What kind of question is that?" he laughed.

"Troy!" she exclaimed.

"How do you answer that?" he asked her laughing.

"Shut up," she said hitting him, but couldn't help but laugh. "What time is it?" she asked when her laughter died down.

He looked down at his watch replying, "7:30."

"Shit! I have class at 8:00!" she exclaimed. He laughed as she got out from under the covers. "It's not funny!"

"It kind of is," he laughed as she put her clothes back on.

"Ugh, whatever I will see you later," she said.

"Yeah call me," he replied.

"Will do," she replied and walked out. Troy sighed and threw his head back against the pillows. _Why is it always so good? Cause we are best friends. No I would not feel that if I slept with other girl best friends. Maybe cause I still like her? No we are over. Just friends. Right? Oh god, no. I am falling back in love with Gabriella. _

**PLEASE REVIEW! And there is an importance to them working together, it isn't just really random. **


End file.
